


Morning Sun

by SaferHavenn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Like really slow, M/M, Oops, Slow Burn, Trauma, Vinsmokes - Freeform, but only since it's Zoro, look i ship ZoSan so much but i also like their current dynamic, might be OOC since it's my first ever fic, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaferHavenn/pseuds/SaferHavenn
Summary: The Straw Hats have come to a new island, and all seems alright, until Sanji actually gets asked on a date by a woman. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> God guys i hope this doesnt turn out shit its my first ever fanfic !!! anyways hope u enjoy

Zoro sat glaring, as he was wont to do, at the morning sun. He had spent his evening in the crow’s nest, and as little as he enjoyed being awake, being awake at night time was infinitely better than this accursed early morning. The sun was far too bright for his tastes. He traced his finger over the fabric on his sword’s handle and ruminated. 

It was morning, and the sun wasn’t overhead, but at just the wrong angle where if he looked out at the sea it’d reflect directly into his poor, tired eyes. He thought of asking Luffy to do something about it. Maybe he could stretch far enough to Third-Gear the sun into being just a little bit nicer to Zoro’s eyes when he ended up with the worst lookout time possible.

Of course, Sanji didn’t go on watch. The shit-cook was too busy doing his “job”. Or whatever. He always woke up early to make breakfast and stayed up late cleaning up after dinner, and needed his sleep, or whatever. Zoro wasn’t even mad about that. If he could use swordfighting practice as an excuse to get out of this, he’d do it every damn day too.

Okay, maybe he was a little bit mad.

And speak of the devil, Sanji called Zoro down for breakfast. He debated doing something cool, like swooping down the ropes swashbuckler-style. Just to flex on the dumb twink. Then he decided against it. No. Too early. Another time, another time. He just climbed down the ladder instead. You know, like a loser.

“Ay. Asshole. Breakfast better be fuckin’ good, I swear, or I’ll shatter your kneecaps,” said Zoro. 

Sanji just sighed. “It’s too early for this, marimo, the moss in your brain hasn’t started photosynthesizing yet.”

Zoro just glared. What the fuck is a brain, he thought briefly. He then remembered. He decided to never speak of this aloud.

Breakfast was hash browns, and Zoro didn’t want to ask where the potatoes had come from. Had been weeks since the last island, and as far as Zoro knew, there was no potato farm on the Thousand Sunny. 

“Thought you’d hate this, marimo. Eat up,” said Sanji.

“Where are they from?” asked Zoro.

“They look delicious!” said Luffy. “Really! A meal fit for the Pirate King and his crew.”

Usopp nodded and dug in. Zoro narrowed his eyes. The hash browns, he knew, were not to be trusted.

“Picky eater, huh?,” mused Sanji, like an asshole. “Well, you can have the same meal as Chopper. He’s having chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream!. Sweet, sugary, muscle-wrecking chocolate chip pancakes.” 

Robin laughed a little, and Sanji got that dopey, lovesick look on his face, the one that filled Zoro with murderous rage.

“Robin-chwan, oh, I am so glad you find me funny, I love you so much and hope you enjoy your breakfast- oh, and Nami-swan, you--”

Zoro stood up suddenly, and stomped on the table. Hard. Sanji just gave him a withering look. 

“I was talking to Nami-swan, brute,” said Sanji. 

“And I was up early, and I want a good fucking breakfast, perv,” said Zoro, ready to draw his swords. His teeth were primed and ready for sword-holding. Fuck yeah, he’d kill Sanji for this.

“Hey, good news, both of you!” said Nami, trying her best. “We’re coming up on Score Island, so you can spend some time apart and hopefully just stop for, like, a day?”

“And now you’ve annoyed Nami, my dearest and most beloved woman, aside from all the other ones. God, Zoro, you really are just a mossbrained moron.”

Zoro paused for a second, then shook his head. He left the table.

 _He called me Zoro,_ he thought. _Not marimo. He called me Zoro._

Zoro was in the men’s quarters, staring at the wall. The bastard had gotten under his skin. He needed to blow off some steam somewhere. Store Island couldn’t come soon enough. He sharpened his blade in dead silence, still staring directly ahead.

“Hey, Zoro!” Luffy said, breaking the swordsman’s intense concentration on a single panel of wood. “Sorry you didn’t have breakfast. Anyway, you didn’t miss much. The cooking was great, as always, but I mean, I guess it’s alright when you have it every morning.”

“Thanks, Luffy. Good to have you around here,” said Zoro with a small smile.

“Yeah. Anyways Sanji wants to talk to you,” Luffy said, before running out of the quarters as fast as he could. Zoro froze, and immediately set his face to that early-morning glare. 

“Hey. Why?” said Zoro.

“Hello, clown, your circus is filthy,” said Sanji, kicking at a sweaty shirt left on the floor with a wrinkled nose. “Anyways I came here to gloat. You said something earlier, hm, about wrecking my kneecaps? Bastard? My knees are very much intact.”

Zoro drew his sword, and held it to Sanji’s neck. He shoved Sanji away from him with his other forearm. Sanji got into a low stance and prepared to kick, but Zoro easily fought him off. Sanji waited until a lull in Zoro’s defense, and kicked in the back of his knees. Hard. Zoro buckled a little, but caught his balance enough to slice open Sanji’s shirt sleeve. Sanji immediately drew his hand to the cut. Zoro wasn’t going to use haki in this fight, and he knew Sanji wouldn't either. It was casual, a morning way to blow off steam. Maybe Nami had rejected him this morning, or something. He went into autopilot. Fighting was natural to him, like breathing. Like his heart beating. He could do this all day, especially with Sanji. Not in, like, an enjoyable way, per se, at least Zoro didn’t think so. It was just easy.

And of course, as soon as Zoro had thought his fight easy, he found himself on the floor. With Sanji standing over him, shiny leather shoe pressed to Zoro's chest. Sanji removed his foot from Zoro, then offered a hand. Zoro quickly jumped up and brushed himself off, because touching Sanji was equivalent to catching a plague.

“I was distracted,” he said. “It won’t happen again.”

“Uh huh, sure,” said Sanji, standing up a bit taller than before. Zoro was this close to rolling his eyes, or maybe stabbing someone, he wasn’t sure. “And what, pray tell, was distracting you? Not like you’re capable of things like higher thought.”

“Oh, you little shit, that’s it. That’s fucking it! Nope! Not today, not at 8 am in the morning, no thank you,” said Zoro. “After Score Island, we can fight till you bleed. Not now, though, I’m way too tired. That said, come at me again before that and I fucking kill you.”

“Mm,” said Sanji, almost compassionately. “It’s not because I called you Zoro instead of marimo or shithead or circus clown, right? Because that was a lapse in judgement, I had been up since 5am, and it didn’t mean anything, and it was unintentional, and I don’t think of you as a human being, mosshead, promise, it wasn’t-”

“Stop rambling and let me go to bed,” said Zoro. “I could care less.”

Sanji stopped, mouth still open. He shut it quickly, then walked out of the room. He moved like a chef, back straight. The door shut behind him. Zoro shrugged to himself, then went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoro and Sanji go their separate ways for Fun Shenanigans.

Zoro awoke to Luffy shaking him.

“Oi Zoro! Score Island! We’re here!” Luffy shouted, directly into his ear. Zoro groaned, then shut his eyes again.  
Usopp poked at Zoro’s shoulder. “Oi, oi, oi. If you want to keep sleeping, you can. You’ll just miss all the bars and… and swords…”

Zoro already had on a brand new shirt and his three swords at his hip. 

“You had me at ‘keep sleeping’, Usopp,” he said, and rushed above decks.

  
Zoro kept a straight face, but he was excited. Finally, finally, off this damned ship with Sanji. Nami was looking at the log pose, concerned. Her eyes were hard-set in a determination to discover that Zoro rarely saw. He disregarded it. Brook, Sanji, and Franky had been scouting for women on the populated beach, and were fighting over a pair of binoculars. Luffy had been scouting the island from the head of the Sunny, ignoring the women and searching for restaurants. 

“Oi, Luffy,” Zoro called. “You didn’t really like those hash browns, didja? You’re not a veggie guy.”

“Nah, but being on your side all the time was boooring,” said Luffy, swinging his legs. “Your fights are all really dumb, and you’re usually both wrong. So.”

“Oi!” objected Zoro. 

“A-a-and we’re here,” said Nami, still squinting at her log pose. “Hey, Franky, mind docking us?”

Franky nodded, and did a series of flips, twists, and strongman poses in order to do something that (in Zoro’s humble opinion) could be done very simply, with one or two swift motions. Still, methods be damned, as soon as the plank hit the dock and all the ropes were tied off, Zoro found himself running into the town center, Luffy in tow. He spotted a store with several weapons in the window- nothing better than Zoro’s swords, but he could always appreciate some good craftsmanship when he saw it. He placed his hand on the doorknob, and looked at Luffy. Luffy frowned. 

“Zoroooo,” he whined. “Swords? I hate swords. I haven’t had meat in a while. Fish gets gross after so long. Please?”

Zoro released Luffy’s arm, and said “Fine. Go.”

Luffy grinned, and strolled off. And Zoro was alone.

Franky led the way for Sanji and Brook to step off the ship, Sanji looking debonair as always. He smoothed his hair, and flashed a charming smile. He would go home with a woman tonight, he was sure of it.

  
There were so many beauties on the beach to choose from. Franky’s face had taken on a sleazy grin and he had already begun harassing. Brutish, truly, his methods. Sanji’s metaphorical dick was too big for that. He, of course, had a plan. All he had to do was wait for Brook. And his time came. Brook was approaching a woman, who was reading a book, leaned up against a palm tree. At the same time, Sanji approached from behind. 

“Hey, pretty lady, can I see your panties?” asked Brook. The lady startled, tripped, and fell backwards- straight into Sanji’s arms.

“Hello, beautiful. I apologize for any fright you’ve endured,” Sanji said, smiling down at the girl. Her amber eyes gazed into his, and Sanji melted. Finally. He’s received true affection from a woman. His face grew hot, and he nearly stuttered, but he mustered up some courage. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Ina,” she said. “Yours?” she said, standing up straight, remaining in Sanji’s arms. She matched his charisma bit for bit, and Sanji was starstruck.

“Black-Leg Sanji,” he said. “You’re heaven-sent.”

“And you’re star-struck,” she said. Fuck, she’s good with wordplay.

“Dinner?” asked Sanji.

“Meet me at 7:30 at Scoreboard Tavern, loverboy, and we’ll see if your bite matches your bark,” said Ina. Sanji damn near lost it. Nevermind that he didn’t know where that was, he’d find it-- for love! Also nevermind that Brook had continued to terrorize many other young beauties. Sanji didn’t care. It was love at first sight! He almost didn’t hear her break into laughter as he tried to walk away. 

“Oi, oi, oi, what’s up?” said Sanji, whipping around.

“Nothing,” Ina said, between laughs. “N-nothing, I’m just-- sorry, I just think it’s funny, since-” the doe-eyed appearance came back. “I’ve never had someone like me so much before.”

  
And Sanji instantly forgot whatever his worry had been. Oh, he had to find the swordsman and gloat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok yall. so theres a New Woman in this. trust me she's not gonna be sanji's love interest im not a maniac


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji's date arrives, and nothing goes wrong.

Zoro opened the shop’s door, and chimes jingled as it shut behind him. The place was lined wall-to-wall with swords. One had a black blade- clearly faked, since it was matte and had visible brushstrokes along its sides. He snickered a little to himself, and lifted the sword. It had a good weight to it, and the blade, although unsharpened and coated in paint- had potential. Bits of black flaked off into his hand as he held it. The bits of metal poking through looked like rippled water. Zoro put it back on the shelf. Good store, he thought to himself. Good place. He’d keep it in mind. He nodded to the shopkeep with a smile. The shopkeep, a kindly old man, grinned back.

“Find anything you like?” the shopkeep asked.

“Don’t want to buy anything, I just like to look sometimes,” said Zoro. “Nice store. I like it here.”

He turned to another blade, one with a heavily adorned hilt, when he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of blonde hair through the window. Shit. Zoro’s pulse quickened. Shitty cook, calling him Zoro instead of marimo, ruining his day out on the town. It really made his blood boil. He rushed out of the store to greet Sanji.

“Oi. What do you want with me?” asked Zoro. “Is this island not big enough for you to leave me alone?”

“Ah- marimo, I could kick you all the way to the other shore if I wanted to, but I’m not here for that. I have a date tonight, 7:30. With a real life hot lady _. _ So I’m winning. Just coming to let you know,” said Sanji, an insufferable grin plastered on his face.

And then came that feeling, the dull  _ something _ that sat in Zoro’s stomach whenever Sanji flirted. Damn. Like a pit, and it crawled up his throat every time he tried to speak.

“Left speechless, huh, Veggie Sticks?” said Sanji. There was a moment of silence. Zoro stared at him. 

“That’s your new nickname. Get it, because your hair is green like a vegetable and your sword skills are so bad you might as well be fighting with sticks-”

“Yeah, no, I got it. Enjoy your date,” said Zoro. “Where is it?”

Sanji, not thinking with his brain, immediately blurted out “Scoreboard Tavern, down the road.” 

Zoro stored that away, mentally. 7:30, Scoreboard. Down the road.

“You’ve said your piece, ero-cook. Whatcha still doing here? Unless you’re taking an interest in swords-” The innuendo became apparent to Zoro as soon as he said it. He shut up real quick and crossed his arms. Power stance, fuck yeah, I’m killing it, thought Zoro. Sanji looked at him. Zoro looked back. It was dead silent. The cook had nice eyelashes, Zoro noticed.

“Eat shit, bastard,” they said at the same time, glaring into each other’s eyes. Sanji turned away and walked down the street, presumably to be the absolute worst in another location. Zoro looked at the sun setting, and judged it to be about 5:00 in the evening, or the sacred time of day where it was no longer considered day-drinking. Nothing wrong with showing up to someone else’s date two and a half hours early, right?

\--

Black-Leg Sanji was nothing if not prepared. He had managed to procure a new suit, an inordinate amount of breath mints, and a tasteful amount of cologne. At least, he hoped it was tasteful. He lit a cigarette and tried not to implode. A date with the beautiful Ina. His earlier mishap with Zoro was sitting latent in the back of his mind, but he decided it wouldn’t matter too much. The brute wouldn’t actually show up to Sanji’s date, he wasn’t  _ that _ stupid. 

He saw Ina outside the Scoreboard Tavern, looking every bit as beautiful as she had on the beach- if a bit more clothed, in a deep v-neck dress with a long skirt. 

“Mademoiselle,” said Sanji, every bit the gentleman. “Drinks on me tonight.” Never mind that he had stolen loads of Nami-swan’s Berries to pay for this little outing. He wasn’t even scared of the inevitable beatdown he’d receive at her hands once she found out. Tonight would be worth it.

“Sanji, thank you, but I’m just here for time with you. I don’t drink much,” said Ina. Even better! She wasn’t scamming him for free drinks like the past several women Sanji had taken out on dates.

And Sanji entered the tavern-- no Zoro. He sighed in relief. 

“Hm?” said Ina. “You sighed.”

“Oh, mademoiselle, I just thought one of my crew members had come by to ruin our lovely evening,” said Sanji. He was a little disappointed that the swordsman wasn’t there. Just a little.

“Oh, your crew? Are you- oh! That’s where I know your name from! You’re a Straw Hat!” said Ina. “Oh, I’ve been following your bounties for ages! I always felt that the famous Black-Leg Sanji had to look more handsome in person, but I didn’t know you’d be this--”

“Bounty posters and I have a complicated history, mon cherie,” said Sanji. “Oi, bartender, two glasses of Pinot Noir for me and the lovely lady, please?” 

Ina said, “oh, there’s really no need, I-” but the drinks had already arrived. Fast bartender, Sanji thought. He didn’t bother looking behind the bar, as his eyes were trained on Ina’s, despite the occasional look at her breasts. He took a sip of the wine, and a drag of his cigarette. Cultured. He wondered, though, if he could get a better idea of what Ina’s breasts looked like (without being obvious) with his observation haki. He activated it, and suddenly the hair on the back of his neck raised. Shit. Zoro was here. In a booth in the back, surrounded by at least a hundred and fifty empty bottles of sake. Waiting. Shit, fuck, and goddamn it. 

And of course, on cue, a loud “Oi!” sounded out from the back of the room. Sanji was suddenly acutely self-conscious, and acutely aware of Zoro’s supernaturally high alcohol tolerance. If he had imbibed enough to actually get drunk, his body was filled with more alcohol than blood at this point. Fucking hell.

“Oi, oi, Sanji! How’s it feel when I call you Sanji, mm? Not perv, or shit-cook, or-” yelled Zoro.

“I don’t know what you mean,” he said. He turned to Ina again. “Sorry, mon cherie.”

“It’s alright,” said Ina. “I just had no clue that Roronoa Zoro was so-”

“Yeah. It’s alright,” said Sanji. “I’ll deal with this.”

“Deal with me, Sanji? I can deal with myself. And anyhow, I’m stronger than you, and taller. Just let me say hi to your girlfriend first. God, she pisses me off. Doesn’t she piss you off too, Sanji? Hah. Sanji, Sanji, Sanji. San-ji. Ay! Since you’re the third Vinsmoke kid! San, like three! Huh. Funny, that Judge character was. He pisses me off too,” rambled Zoro.

“I am not a Vinsmoke. We fought battles to prove I am not a Vinsmoke. Zoro.” Sanji was working hard to maintain his composure. “And you’re taller than me by only a centimeter,” he said, looking pointedly at Ina, to make sure she understood. Her face was pale, and her hands were clenched into fists. Sanji, unfortunately, didn’t notice this. He also didn’t notice the gun that had been strapped to her calf, or the fact that there was no bartender in the Scoreboard Tavern. 

Sanji Vinsmoke was winding up to kick Zoro in the knees, hard. He deserved a little wakeup call. The 'Sanji' thing was tolerable, but he was not a Vinsmoke. He rejected the Vinsmokes a long time ago. And his anger had turned white hot at the mention of Judge. 

"Hey, prick," said Sanji, leg already off the ground. "Rise and fucking shine-"

The floor began to shake. All of a sudden, Sanji was off-balance. And Ina began to laugh. 

Sanji fell straight onto Zoro, who caught him- and who smelled surprisingly nice. He didn’t stand up. Just because the floor was shaking. 

“A Vinsmoke prince, in my little old town,” said Ina, as the world around Sanji melted into wood-colored slop. “My lucky day. And you were so easy to fool, too.”

Zoro looked at Ina, and blinked. He let go of Sanji with a vague disgust. Surefire signs his head was clearing. But before he had a chance to do anything, his swords, too, melted into the surroundings around. The floor sunk below ground, and a wall of wrought-iron bars rose up between Zoro and Sanji. 

“Enjoy your stay on Score Island,” Ina said. “Roronoa, you won’t be here for too long. You’ll be in Impel Down within a week. Vinsmoke, though…” and she laughed a little to herself. “Your vacation will last quite a bit longer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told y'all it would get angsty!! Bet you can see how this goes off the rails :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen to Zoro and Sanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MILD SPOILERS HERE for wano chapt. 1005 and everything preceding, TW blood and trauma

Zoro woke up, and wondered why his clothes were so wet. Wondered why there was a faint smell of metal around him. He felt his hip. No swords. Shit.

“Cook. What happened last night?” asked Zoro. He was met with Sanji, behind metal bars, looking away from him. 

“Why are we in prison? Why am I- damp?”

Sanji stayed silent. Zoro noticed his arm still had a hint of cigarette ash on it.

“Eyebrow. Curly. Fucking ero-cook, look. I’m hungover for the first time in years, my head hurts like hell, I’m tired of your angsty bullshit. Tell me what happened,” said Zoro. 

It was then- when the morning sun hit his eyes- that Zoro realized he was in a pit. A pit with a latticed grate on top, with bars between him and the cook. No swords. No way out. And the cook looked so… unlike himself. Hunched posture, hair messed up. Zoro never saw the cook with messy hair. The sun shone on him at just the right angle to make his hair look like a halo. Might have been beautiful. If in different circumstances. If Sanji was a different person. An unkempt Sanji meant something was deeply, horribly wrong. 

“Stare much?” said a female voice from above him. Zoro’s stomach dropped as he ran through the fight ahead of time. If he used advanced observation to predict her moves, if he used armament- on what? His fists? Then his knuckles would get all bloody and raw. He just turned around and looked up at her. Long-legged, big-breasted, Sanji’s type to a T. Standing on a metal platform. He couldn’t help but hate her from the start.

“And what of it?” Zoro asked. He couldn’t come up with an excuse for why he was staring. No biting remarks. This wasn’t like a verbal sparring match with curly-brows. 

“Mm. Roronoa Zoro. Pirate hunter turned Straw Hat. Thirty-two  _ hundred million _ Berri bounty,” she said, drawing out each syllable of his selling price. “Guess you’re wondering how you got here, mm?”

Zoro gritted his teeth.

“My Hen Hen no mi. Can change anything into another thing of equal mass, so I inverted that charming little tavern. Arranged for it to be empty for my date with Blondie… with the help of some of my friends,” she said. “I’m Ina, by the way. Vinsmoke’s date.”

And again, those little infringements Ina made. Blondie. Vinsmoke. Sanji, of all the things he was- shit-cook, curly-brows, perv, all that- was  _ never _ Blondie. The name felt perverse and reductive. Zoro’s didn’t. Zoro’s nicknames for him meant something. And Sanji wasn’t a Vinsmoke.

“So, about your swords. I know you miss them,” she said, simpering. Sanji clenched his teeth at the tone. “Watch.” Ina gestured towards Sanji. Zoro had a strange sensation as cool liquid metal slithered around his hands, across the floor. He scrambled to grab at the metal, splashing the dirty water surrounding him onto his face, his eye. 

“Pathetic,” mumbled Sanji. Zoro stuck his hand through the bars, grabbing at the metal- but it remained out of reach. The fluid divided into four, and swirled up Sanji’s arms and legs. Anchoring him to the floor. 

“Hey! Cook! My swords- it should be-” Zoro swallowed, hard, and wiped the water off his face. “-it should be easy to break them, there’s not that much mass to them-”

“I’m not stupid, Roronoa,” laughed Ina. “There’s also other stuff in there. C’mon. Blondie here can’t break it.”

Blondie again. Zoro stood up, dripping wet. He ran to the other side of the cell- to the wall- and punched it. Hard. It dented.

He shook out his hand, and punched again, higher up this time. Another dent. Two footholds. He used those to swing up, and landed on her platform.

“Oh, Roronoa,” said Ina. “Your knuckles are bleeding.”

And Ina yanked his hand towards her, placed a finger on his bloody wound, and a sharp pain racked his body. His skin bulged at the veins, into tiny points.

“Nails,” said Ina. “I turned your blood, veins, muscle, into miniscule, blunt nails. Don’t show me your blood ever again, Roronoa.”

Zoro gritted his teeth, suppressed a yell. For some reason. Even though he knew if he yelled, Luffy would most certainly find him and help him. He didn’t want to seem weak.

Ina let go of his hand, and the pain left. Blood poured out of his hand onto the platform. It dripped off, and Zoro grew dizzy.

“Now, let’s get you bandaged up,” said Ina. “Don’t want to sell the world government damaged goods.”

\--

Sanji watched Zoro’s blood drip into the water. Another mistake. Like Kalifa. Black Maria. Add Ina to the list of names, huh? Fuck, and his hands were cold, and there was a deep lump sitting in his stomach and heart. Why did it hurt so much, to see those drops of blood hitting the water on the cell floor? Why did it hurt so much to be here, why couldn’t he bring himself to learn that not all that is beautiful is good? It was early morning, just like his watch two days ago. Pudding Charlotte was beautiful and good, eventually. His sister Reiju was beautiful and good. Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Vivi Nefertari, beautiful and good. And harming them would be a sin. Harming Black Maria or Kalifa or Ina would be a sin, too. It would be ungentlemanly. 

But still he admired Zoro for being brave enough to stick up for his crewmates.

Would Robin come to help him this time?

Would anyone, now that he’s heard the thunk of Zoro’s body hitting the platform?

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and knew that Ina was behind him.

“How much of this was made up? The people on the island. How much was a trap?” Sanji asked. And Ina walked in front of him, and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back.

She spoke softly. “Oh, loverboy, none of it was,” she said. “Nobody lives on Score Island. Nobody has since Gol D. Roger died. I fixed it up beforehand, and made people from some chimpanzees inhabiting the forest at the island’s heart. And you know what I could do to you?” asked Ina. Sanji felt a bit warm, a bit happier. Women always did this to him.

“Sanji. May I kiss you?” asked Ina. 

“Yes,” Sanji said, despite the pits in his heart and stomach still being there. And she kissed him.

Pain shot up his spine, arms, legs. Pain, white-hot and searing, and memories- memories of Judge, of his fight with Luffy on Whole Cake Island, of Zoro on Thriller Bark surrounded by pools and pools of blood, eyes dark-

And he couldn’t open his mouth to scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Heavy. Anyways 1. WOW is this op df gonna fuck me over 2. I'm not gonna be able to update for a FULL WEEK,, sorry,,
> 
> love y'all


End file.
